A decisão
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Todos os amigos de Kai e Tyson já perderam sua virgindade há muito tempo, só os dois, em parte porque Tyson receia a dor que viria, não o fizeram. Será que eles fazem a coisa? Não um lemon. dedicado a Nêssa como presente de aniversário. Feliz aniversário!


**Notas pré-preliminares: Feliz aniversário Nêssa, esta fanfic é dedicada a ti!**

**Notas preliminares: Então. Ahem, isto é...não sei o que dizer, realmente, eu...peço imensa desculpa, se arruinei a infância de alguém, mas é assim. Personagens debatendo se querem perder a sua virgindade são sempre interessantes, hun? E bem esta história contêm yaoi. KaixTyson, já agora.**

A porta fechou-se com um clique, puxada pela velocidade a que os corpos dos dois homens se moviam. Como sempre Kai dominava, as suas mãos agarrando e explorando o corpo do seu rival e melhor amigo, que ultimamente passara a namorado. A sua sede pela boca do outro era enorme, e ele tentava arrancar a camisa de Tyson Granger sem retirar a sua boca dos lábios do outro, onde as duas línguas lutavam por dominância.

Incapaz de ver por onde andava, e estando Tyson a fazê-lo recuar, ele bateu na borda do sofá, desequilibrando-se e caindo para trás, finas teias de saliva a desfazerem-se. Ele gritou um palavrão na sua cabeça, à medida que ficava de costas no tecido almofadado. Tyson parou a centímetros da borda, ligeiramente elevada, e olhou para Kai. Os olhos de Kai Hiwatari não mostravam contentamento em como a situação acabara por ficar, mas o sorriso de troça na cara de Tyson, que tinha a camisa meio arrancada de seu tronco, deixando à vista o seu peito, fazia-o sentir-se quente por dentro.

"Então, queres fazer uma sesta?" – O tom de Tyson era afetado pela clara vontade que ele tinha de se rir ,mal contida. Kai lançou-lhe um olhar de clara indignação, usando a força propulsionada pelos seus-abdominais, que eram a sua feição mais apreciada por Tyson, que gostava de meter a sua mão por baixo das roupas de Kai e senti-los, Kai sentou-se.

O olhar que ele lançou a Tyson fê-lo parar de rir e olhar seriamente para ele.

"Vá lá...sei exatamente como te fazer ficar menos sisudo..."

"Estou surpreendido que saibas essa palavra..."

Mesmo após começarem o namoro Kai ainda insultava ocasionalmente a inteligência de Tyson, apesar de agora ser menos para o irritar, e mais para brincar com ele. Kai gostava de Tyson fulo...

Apesar disso Tyson ainda parecia divertido, e não deu muita atenção ao insulto, que era afinal, troça inocente, ele aproximou-se de Kai, dobrou-se e meteu um dedo sobre os lábios do russo de cabelos bicoloridos...

"shh...acho que estou pronto...a fazê-lo"

Kai parou completamente qualquer retorção mental que estivesse a preparar, "aquilo", o que muita gente chamava simplesmente de "sexo", tinha já sido discutido entre eles, normalmente Kai queria-o, mas Tyson não. Ele já tinha definido que ficaria no topo, e Tyson tinha outros planos. Tentara de tudo para afastar o momento o mais possível e tentara contentar Kai com todos os beijos e caricias que pudera dar. Tyson era um virgem, e Kai decidira respeitar a hesitação do seu namorado.

Mas agora ele estava a oferecer-se? A ele? Era bom demais para acreditar, se ele fosse o Kai do passado teria aceite num bater de coração, ansioso por libertar algum estresse físico, não importando a pessoa, mas Kai crescera nos últimos anos. Queria não só ter o seu próprio prazer, como também queria – e o estomago de kai revirou-se ao pensar nisso – expressar o seu amor por Tyson. Era para o que isto servia, objetivamente, bem, isso e reprodução, mas a não ser que Tyson fosse uma garota muito masculina, não tinha que se preocupar com isso.

Os seus olhos afastaram-se de Tyson e ele sentiu a sua cara arder, um sentimento que detestava, não sabia como Tyson estava, mas a sua hesitação era clara. Não queria que Tyson se sentisse obrigado a fazer isto. Kai sabia como sentir-se obrigado a fazer algo que não se quer era horrível.

Após alguns fôlegos fundos, que o acalmaram, Kai olhou para Tyson, que ainda tinha os olhos presos nele, e o sorriso na cara. Era enervante, e disturbava-o um pouco, mas Kai já se habituara a ter Tyson a olhar para ele com esse olhar de cachorrinho, cheio de admiração...

"Bem eu..." – Kai tinha-se achado sem resposta, uma parte do seu corpo, a parte situada à volta da cintura insistia-lhe que dissesse que sim, mas o seu cérebro, que controlava a sua racionalidade, não estava tão seguro.

"Vá lá! Não é o que tu queres? Estou disposto a isto! Vamos fazê-lo!" – Tyson sorriu ainda mais, e a sua voz demonstrava uma variedade de emoções. Era percéptivel a excitação, e a ansiedade também,

Kai decidiu que a sua moralidade e honestidade ganhavam, começara realmente a importar-se com Tyson, e um movimento em falso poderia acabar a relação. Estava num campo minado, e qualquer movimento em falso acabaria com ele.

"Eu não que...eu não quero que estejas só disposto." – E perante o olhar de intriga e confusão de Tyson ele continuou. – "Eu quero que tu desejes isto, que estejas pronto, e que tenhamos ambos um bom tempo...não quero que te sintas obrigado a fazer isto porque, na verdade, apesar do idiota que és, eu amo-te."

O sorriso de Tyson ficou maior, e o seu olhar passou a um de ternura...

"E amor é adaptar-nos, e eu estou pronto a esperar, se tu..."

Ele foi interrompido por um beijo, e a irritação de Kai Hiwatari por não poder acabar o seu argumento, foi substituída por felicidade, à medida que Tyson se encostava a ele, derrubando-o de novo. Ficaram por momentos um em cima do outro, e Kai sentia a respiração de Tyson no seu pescoço, depois a decisão foi fácil... e qualquer objeção que ele pudesse impor foi esquecida.

Foi horas mais tarde, quando ambos já tinham acabado com a sua cansativa atividade que Tyson revelou no que estivera a pensar a Kai.

"Sabes, tenho passado os últimos dias a preparar-me mentalmente para isto...a dor que seria, e isso tudo, até que finalmente percebi que, sendo contigo, até me podias atar e chicotear, que eu não me importava."

Kai levantou as sombrancelhas...

"Então queres que eu te ate?"

Tyson, apesar do que tinha dito, ficou com um olhar de pânico, fazendo Kai rir-se.

"Otário, como se eu alguma vez te fosse fazer mal, não, a maior dor que sofrerás de mim é levares uma batidela no ringue..."

Tyson levantou-se imediatamente, e respondeu num tom de desafio.

"AH é? Vamos a ver isso, prepara-te!"

Kai Hiwatari deu um suspiro de exasperação...

"Veste umas calças primeiro..."

**Notas de autor: Isto não foi assim tão mau, não é? A minha ideia era muito muito pior, mas acho que ficou razoavelmente...inocente.**

**Mas bem, só me falta desejar um feliz aniversário à Nêssa, que continue a nos entreter com suas fanfics.**


End file.
